


替代品

by earthafromearth



Series: 胡作非为 [4]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M, groupie, rimmed, 中心思想仍然是Nikki Sixx/Tommy Lee, 千禧年Nikki复吸, 可能不是想大家想的那种果儿, 我不知道Rim的中文叫啥, 指交, 男果儿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Summary: 所有人都说，他长得像汤米李
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 胡作非为 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297292
Kudos: 5





	替代品

你只是听别人说尼基一个人在厕所里呆半天了。没人能真的确定，但你还是来了。  
厕所里只有一个隔间关着门，你弯下身子从门板下往里偷偷地看，他的裤子都堆在脚踝，他晃了一下腿，用左脚勾住右脚的脚跟。你舔舔嘴唇，忍不住揉了揉裤裆里半硬的玩意，你在来的路上就已经这样了。你还能看到他的一截小腿，肌肉正痉挛一般地紧绷着哆嗦。你两只手一起才终于解开了裤腰带，但你也在哆嗦，腰带扣打在你身上带着的零碎上，在安静的厕所里发出一阵不小的动静。你吓得连忙转过身，用洗手台挡住你大大咧咧敞开的裤子，但你的勃起从裤裆里翘了起来，隔着一层内裤，压在了冰凉的台子上，你控制不住自己，抬着头哼出声来，你听见了你自己，赶紧抬起手捂住嘴。你瞪着镜子里的自己，动都不敢动。你从没有做过这事，你不缺人操，但你从没有把自己上赶着送到摇滚明星跟前，不论他需要的是一个屁股还是一根鸡巴。  
你就要放弃了，但突然听到厕所的门锁被按开了，你从镜子里往后看，门还是关着的。你舔了舔嘴唇，又看了一眼镜子，这才敢放下手。  
你往上拢头发，企图让它们更加蓬松，你知道你长得足够像汤米·李，所有人都这么说。你高高的个子，瘦得过分，两条腿在紧身的牛仔裤里都有点空荡荡的。你凑近了镜子瞧，你新剪了个刘海，头发梢扫在眼睛前，你往上吹了吹，这才完全露出了眼睛，你只画了下眼线，它现在已经完全晕开了，却显得你的眼睛更深地凹进了眼眶里，你用拇指装模做样地蹭了蹭，然后挑起薄薄的嘴角，半个酒窝若有若无地出现在消瘦的脸颊上。你一直知道，自己长得足够漂亮。但那是尼基，或许没什么是足够的……  
但事实就是，他有海洛因就够了。  
你以为打开门会看到尼基挂着那个只挑起半边嘴角的笑容，酒窝明显，像是个吃到糖的小孩子，但他透彻的绿眼睛会精明地藏在头发后面，任凭那个酒窝去骗所有人，但你知道，只有你这只小鸟知道，他是那只生吞了小雀的野猫。  
你以为情况会是那样，但你没机会拥有那样的尼基，你得到的尼基像是一个劣质的假货，却因为太低劣了，反倒只能是真的。他的头发一缕一缕地黏在了额头上，被挡住的眼睛红肿，而他正咬着自己的嘴唇，脸色煞白，下唇却红得要流出血来。你一直不知道下一步要做什么，你本打算晃着屁股坐到他的大腿上，却没想到他是这般糟糕。你站在门口，继续往下瞧，立刻明白了。他正按着他的小臂，用剩下的针头就扔在脚边，裤子像是你之前偷偷瞧见的，脱到了脚踝，裤子里面再没穿别的了，这怕是唯一一点和你设想得一样的了。他的鸡巴也有些勃起，往上鼓着。但你说不准这是因为海洛因，还是他原本就打算在厕所里做点什么。  
他抬头看向你，你抓住了门框才没有往后退缩。“汤米？”你差点没有听清他在说什么，但你摇摇头。他笑了一声，又低下了头。你又舔了舔嘴唇，想要再说点什么，你从来不是害羞的类型，你这次是害怕了。但没等你出声，他突然抬起手抹了把脸，你看到他把眼皮上的亮片眼影蹭到了颧骨上。他没问你是谁，也没问你是来干什么的，只是更大地张开了腿。之前必定是有大把像你一样为了他的鸡巴过来找他的小孩，这你是知道的。你走上前一步，然后跪在了他跟前，膝盖蹭着漆住马桶的水泥。他放开手之后，露出了小臂内侧的血管。靠近手肘的一截血管圆鼓鼓地凸出在外面。  
“汤米。”他又喊了你汤米，这一次你不再否认，甚至“嗯”地答应了一声。  
你小心地握住了他的手腕，他试着往外抽，但你已经用另一只手轻轻地按住了他的血管，你感受不到血液在下面的流动，你稍微用上点力气地压了压，只听到尼基倒抽了一口气，短小的“嘶”的一声，你忍不住去舔自己的门牙，好像凉气也冰到了你的牙齿。你专注地回味那个细小的动静，直到自己摔在厕所外的瓷砖上，才意识到尼基揍了你一拳。  
你撑着地爬起来，正赶上他踢掉了裤子，走出厕所。他注射了海洛因，嗨到走不了路，却还是又给了你一拳，正打在肚子上，倒也不疼，却带着你一起又摔在了地上，大半个身子都压在了你身上，他的鸡巴贴着你的肚子。你的后脑勺磕在了洗手台上，脑子“嗡”的晕了一下，但你却感觉一下子就清醒了。  
你从来不是认怂的窝囊废，就算对方是尼基，他也是白白打了你两拳。你往后撤了撤身子，皮肤蹭过尼基的阴茎，他哼哼了一声，但你已经弯起腿，用膝盖狠狠顶着他的肚子把他从你身上掀了下去。他倒在了一边，捂着肚子侧躺在厕所的地上。你却看到他这下完全地勃起了。  
他妈的。  
你几分钟前的胆怯和不知所措全都没了，只剩下了愤怒。你虽然说不清楚到底是为什么，但你气得掌心发热。或许是因为一直被你在心里捧着的摇滚明星其实是个该死的、吸毒的、嗜痛的垃圾货色，也或许是今晚没有按照你的计划，你没能坐在他的鸡巴上骑他。但到了这一步，因为什么已经不重要了。  
你走过去，扯着他的胳膊，把他从地上拉起来，你不知道他到底在嘟囔什么，只听见一个“李”字。你压着他的肩膀，把他背朝你地按在了墙上，他的两个胳膊贴着墙，举在脑袋的两侧。他还在嘟嘟囔囔个不停，这一次你听清了他还是在喊你汤米李，“闭嘴！”你掐着他的后颈，他晃着头想要甩开你，但只能勉强回过头，“操你的！”他的口水喷在了你的脸上，你又把他往墙上推了一把，他的鸡巴在他的肚子和冰凉的墙之间磨蹭，他的额头顶在墙上，脊椎漂亮地朝着你弯曲。你掰开他的屁股，往上吐了一口口水，透明的粘液从他的屁股中间留了下去，他下意识地夹紧了屁股，褶皱更紧地皱缩在了一起。你松开他的后颈，他没有动，反而是岔开了腿。你满意地哼了一声，又跪了下去。  
这一次，你把脸埋进了他的屁股里，舌头舔上你刚吐上去却已经凉掉的口水，顺着它留下的潮湿的痕迹，舔开尼基的褶皱，你试着把舌头探进去，尼基发出的声音带着哭腔，却像是被人捂住了嘴，你的舌头还在他的屁股里，抬起眼睛去看他，他咬住了自己的拳头，你又使劲舔了了他一口，好像舌头直接探进了他的肉里，然后拽着他的手肘，一只手把他的两只手都背到了他的后腰上。尼基没了稳头，往前倾着身子，脸压在墙上，屁股却直往你的嘴里送。你扭过头，叼着一口咬住他的屁股，舌头来回地舔弄牙齿间的嫩肉。这一次，你清楚地听到了尼基的叫声。你在他的屁股上留下一个泛着水光的牙印，你舔了舔自己的犬牙，再一次扒开他的屁股  
这一次，你张着嘴，用牙齿去咬他，他的屁股在你的嘴里收紧又松开，时不时紧紧得裹住你的舌头，你感觉你还没真的操他，就已经要射了。口水顺着你的嘴角留到你的下巴上，又被他蹭到你的脸颊上。尼基扭着屁股，在墙上操他的鸡巴。你站起身子，扇了他一巴掌，在另一边屁股上留下一个泛红的巴掌印。他夸张地哆嗦着，你抓住他的头发，拉着他仰起头，这才看到他不知道什么时候哭了起来，眼泪流进了嘴里，之前蹭到颧骨上的亮片现在满脸都是。你把舌头伸进他的耳朵，顺着他的耳蜗舔弄。他抖得像是要散架。  
两根手指很轻易就伸了进去，他是个熟练的婊子，在你往里探的时候放松，等你完全地伸进去又立刻加紧。肠道裹住你的手指，肠液滑溜溜的，比你的口水粘稠得多。他扭动着在你的手指上操自己，直到他找到了那丛神经。你咬住了他的耳垂，同时使劲地揉搓他。他呜咽着往旁边躲，屁股却在不断地加紧你。你用另一只手去掐住他的腰，这才发现他的手还背在身后，就算你早就没在按着他。  
这却让你更加愤怒，不应当是这样，他就不应当顺从。你更加用力地在他的屁股里磨蹭，手指上裹了厚厚一层粘液。他不再能撑住自己，直往地上跪，你跟着蹲下身子。你的手指滑了出去，你握着自己，往他的屁股里顶。  
你上来就操得又急又快，你也撑不了多久。他往后蹭，好有地方攥住他自己的勃起，同时更深地吃紧你的玩意，你只有卵蛋还在外面，不断地打在他的屁股下。他快速地撸动自己。海洛因不让他射，他却已经高潮了，肠道像是要把你整个吃进去，蠕动着痉挛。你一边射，一边摊在了他身上，喘不匀气。  
他还硬着，你不去管那玩意，而是用之前操他的两根手指撑开他的屁股，半干的精液渗进了肠壁的褶皱中间，你用指尖逗出来几滴。指甲碰到内壁的时候，尼基像是被人扼住了喉咙，上不来气。但你突然没了兴趣。你把他转过去，扔下他靠在墙角，裤子没穿，上衣被蹭到了腋下。  
你一边低着头系裤腰带，一边往外走，碰上另一个看起来跟你一样，也就二十出头的男孩探头探脑地等在厕所外面。你朝着那人挑起嘴角，知道那半个酒窝又露了出来。  
说到底，你不是吃独食的那种人。汤米李想必也不是。

**Author's Note:**

> AO3什么时候可以加段首缩进？


End file.
